Hot Springs Pleasure
by InfiniteDarkShadows
Summary: Sakura takes her girlfriend, Ino to the hot springs, SakuIno, Yuri Lemon


It was a bright sunny day as the sun was shining brightly over the Village Hidden in the Leaves. At the village's local hot springs, Sakura Haruno and her new girlfriend, Ino Yamanaka were the first to arrive. The rules of the hot springs only allowed two people to enter and they were allowed only two hours to relax before the next pair could enter the springs. Ever since Ino and Sakura had revealed how they truly felt about each other, they had been going out on secret dates without any other their teammates or Sensei's suspecting a thing. Both Ino and Sakura had enjoyed every minute as they dated, opening up to each other and smiling as they had ended their rivalry, especially since they had officially given up on fighting over Sasuke. The village was still recovering from the surprise attack by the Sand Village ninjas, orchestrated by Orochimaru and the death of their beloved Grand Hokage, who died from battling the rogue ninja himself. The villagers were still coping after the funeral and were working together to rebuild their homes during the attack.

Ino and Sakura were sighing in complete relaxation as warm water and smoke from the springs soothed their aching muscles and wounds they sustained while fighting off the Sand Village ninjas. Ino had wrapped a light blue towel around her nude body and Sakura had wrapped a light green towel around hers, both girls hiding their feminine features from each other. Even though both Ino and Sakura had been dating for a short time, they had never revealed their own feminine features to each other...until both girls decided to make this the perfect opportunity. Sakura had also been meaning to ask Ino if she had ever thought about taking their relationship to the next level, but was concerned over how the blonde would react, as they were still new at dating another girl and never had an intimate experience before.

Ino asked as she sat right next to Sakura with her right hand next to her pink hair girlfriend's left hand, "The water and mist from the springs feel so nice, don't they Sakura?" The pink hair girl nodded as she smiled and placed her left hand over her blonde girl's right hand and their fingers brushed up against each, "It sure does Ino. I'm glad it's just the two of us in here right now." The blonde smiled as she mentally agreed and thought that Sakura looked much cuter and sexy with her pink hair short the way it is, but also regretted doing nothing but watch in horror as Sakura had to cut it off after being attacked and gang up on by Orochimaru's assassins. Sakura asked as she was concerned as Ino had been silent, "Something wrong Ino?" The blonde snapped out of her thoughts as she nodded it off, "I'm alright Sakura. I was just thinking back to the day when you were being ganged up on by...Orochimaru's Shinobi assassins." Sakura said as she grabbed her blonde girl's right hand with her left, "Ino...listen to me." Ino turned to Sakura as she had her attention, "I don't blame you for what happened. Naruto and Sasuke were wounded while fighting that freak snake of a ninja and the three of were scared for our lives when we first saw him. I was still scared when his assassins attacked me and my team."

Ino frowned after hearing her pink hair girlfriend admit that she and her team were afraid of Orochimaru, but then again...so was she and everyone else who had the courage to face that freak of nature. Ino said while bringing both her hands up to cup Sakura's face, "Sakura, there's no need for you to be afraid or scared now. That freak is gone and he'll never show his face here ever again." Sakura smiled at her blonde girlfriend and the two girl leaned in close, pressing their lips in a sweet tender kiss. Ino and Sakura sighed and moaned after tasting each other's lips as their tongues met and wrapped around in a sweet dance. The two girls smiled at each other after pulling away and playfully rubbed their noses together in a loving affectionate manner. Ino asked smiling softly, "Ever bathed with another girl before Sakura?" The pink hair girl answered softly while blushing madly to Ino's question, "N-N-No, I haven't." The blonde would ask again while smiling at how cute Sakura looked while blushing, "Want to make this your first time?" Sakura would blush madly, but would smile since she couldn't pass up an opportunity to see how beautiful Ino would be complete naked, "Yeah, I'd love to make this my first time."

Both Ino and Sakura had stood up from where they were sitting and let their towels drop onto the stone carved floor. The two girls would bluish madly after seeing how beautiful they both looked, now that they didn't a towel or any piece of clothing to cover themselves. Both Sakura and Ino would had an hourglass shape body with two different sized breasts; Sakura's breasts would be a B cup while Ino would have breasts that would be C cup. They would also smile after glancing down to see they both had clean shaven clits. Ino would ask while offering Sakura a hand to lead them both into the water, "Shall we?" Sakura smiled while still blushing, "After you Ino." She would grab Ino's hand and their fingers would interlace as they stepped into the springs. Both Ino and Sakura would gasp after feeling how warm the water from the springs would be as they waded through and sat down in the center.

Both girls would moan and sigh as they soothing warm water felt so nice on their bare skin. Ino would ask as she spotted Sakura checking out her smoking hot body and chuckle as she immediately glanced away, "Like what you see Sakura?" The pink hair girl would shyly apologize, "I'm sorry Ino, I didn't mean to stare. It's just that you're body..." Ino had walked over to Sakura and sat down beside her as she replied, "Hey, there's no need to apologize. Just so you know Sakura, your body is just as hot and sexy as mine." Sakura blushed after hearing the words come from the blonde's mouth and ask, "R-Really?" Ino smiled as she nodded, "Of course, I had no idea that you had such a hot body with those cute boobs and super hot butt." The blush on Sakura's face grew more red after hearing those compliments about her tits and butt and she countered, "Well, uh, thanks Ino. You're body is just as hot and sexy as mine, with those adorable big boobs and super sexy ass." The blonde blushed just as madly after hearing those compliments about her boobs and butt from her pink hair girlfriend, "W-W-Well, thank you Sakura."

The two girls noticed how close they were after they both stood, as they were nose to nose. Not able to give in to their sexual desires, both Ino and Sakura locked lips in a super heated make out session. Ino and Sakura had enjoyed every second as they kissed and couldn't help but blush after seeing their breasts pressing up against each as their nipples brushed against each other. Sakura had even made their make out session even hotter and sexier by reaching for and clutching onto Ino's butt cheeks. Ino gasped into the kiss and blushed as they continued kissing and Sakura rubbed her thumbs the cheeks in a slow circular motion, making Ino quiver in excitement as they continued making out. After the need for air became great, the two girls smiled loving at each other. Ino asked while looking into Sakura's eyes with love, "So why did you have fun bathing with me Sakura?" The pink hair girl nodded as she enjoyed moment and her hands remained resting on Ino's super hot and sexy hips. Sakura then asked since she and Ino didn't have anything to worry about, "Want to have some fun in my bedroom at my house?" Ino smiled since she knew what it was her pink hair girlfriend was offering her, "You're on sweetie." They both got dressed and exited the hot springs and headed for Sakura's house.


End file.
